


wrapped in a woman's hide

by rhllors



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, F/M, Knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhllors/pseuds/rhllors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O TIGER'S HEART WRAPPED IN A WOMAN'S HIDE!<br/>- Henry VI, Part iii</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrapped in a woman's hide

One night, he brings a knife to their bed.

Alice sleeps, although she still looks dangerous, like a coiled snake. Her red hair has fanned out over the pillow. It looks like splattered blood, congealing in the cotton.

John runs the knife from the base of her neck to where a small amount of hair is bundled at the apex of her legs. He doesn’t cut, but the knife leaves the skin red and raised in its wake.

He wants to see whether there is anything in there at all, or whether Alice is simply a robot, made of naught but wires and circuits boards, or whether inside she was simply black, absent.

Eyes snap open, and before he can begin to react, he is flipped over, now lying on his back, her delicate hand clutching the knife with painful familiarity. She looks like Clytemnestra, clutching her axe.

Alice leans in, pressing the knife against his chest, above his heart. She presses down, ever so slightly—a single drop of blood rolls down his chest.

“Gotcha.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [your necessary evil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498970) by [rhllors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhllors/pseuds/rhllors)




End file.
